1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic filters for separating or recovering magnetic (or magnetically susceptible) particles such as iron powder or the like from a fluid by allowing the fluid to pass therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-mentioned type of magnetic filter has been widely used in various fields. The conventional type of magnetic filter is of the construction where the coil of a magnetic-field producing device surrounds the filter element. In such conventional type of magnetic filter, it is natural that the coil should have a great diameter, and when the filter element is provided with a greater diameter for treatment of a greater amount of fluid, the winding diameter of the coil must be accordingly made greater. In such case where the winding diameter of the coil is to be made greater, the making of the coil requires a greater amount of electric wires, and where such coil is employed, a greater amount of electric power is consumed.